


King Yuuri!!!

by Daughter of Vayu (aquaregia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged Down Character, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Kyou Kara Maoh!AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yuuri is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaregia/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Vayu
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri was just a normal teenager who loved figure skating. At least until one day, he found himself thrown into another world and told that he was the 27th King of Demon Kingdom Yu-topia.Loosely based on "Kyou Kara Maoh!"





	1. Yuuri Got Thrown Into Another World

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been bugging for a while now since Katsuki and Shibuya are both Yuuri, so I decided to write it down. This chapter was short, but I'll make it longer in the future chapter~
> 
> Disclaimer: Me. No. Own.
> 
> Tell me what do you think! Kudos and comments would be appreciated~ XD

Katsuki Yuuri didn’t know how did this happen. Seriously. It was just another day of ice skating practice in Hasetsu Ice Castle, his coach finally let him try to practice the quad Salchow after kept telling him he didn’t have to yet because his body was still developing and it could be dangerous and such. Now he was 16. He was old enough now, and he was ready to enter the senior division soon, he should know how to land another quad besides toe loop. So, Yuuri asked his coach to let him stay in the rink a bit later than usual, until he got the permission.

And Yuuri did just that. He was practicing his jumps, refining the program his coach had come up with. When he jumped for the quad Salchow, he fell,  _again_. Yuuri groaned, suddenly felt tired, and the ice felt really cold on his sweat covered body. Yuuri was panting tiredly and started to wonder if he should take it slowly and entered the senior next year instead.

Suddenly, he felt the ice under him started to melt, and before Yuuri could get up, he was already drowning. Deep, deep into darkness.

How thick the ice in Ice Castle again…?

Yuuri tried to swim up to the surface, but he couldn’t move. Something was pulling on his limbs, taking him deeper. Yuuri struggled to get free, but soon everything got dark.

Until he woke up in this place.

He was floating, Yuuri noticed, on the surface of warm water. Yuuri realized he was in some kind of outdoor bath (hot spring?) with thick fog surrounded him. Warm and comfortable, with a nice scent hung low around him too. And the water temperature was perfect too, reminded him of his family’s hot spring in Hasetsu…

Then he heard someone was talking. Yuuri frowned, he didn’t understand the words being said. It was definitely not English, because Yuuri knew English pretty well since he planned on going to Detroit once he graduated high school for ice skating. Then he heard something moved in the water towards him. Yuuri quickly got up (which was pretty hard now since he was still wearing his ice skates inside the water), wondering what it might be (and where the heck he was right now).

The voice said something in that foreign language again, and from the sound of it, the speaker seemed to be male. His voice was deep and smooth, reminded Yuuri of that expensive chocolate his sister got from her boyfriend who studied abroad. Yuuri took a step back, but his skates made him stumbled and fell hard into the warm water. He looked up, it would be impossible for him to run with his skates on like this, so Yuuri, slightly shaking and panicking inside tried to undo the laces, while the other occupant of this place got closer until Yuuri could see his shadow behind the thick fog.

“Oh no… Ah… H-Hello…? Hi, I’m… Katsuki Yuuri… I came in peace…?” Yuuri tried in English, hoping whoever this was would understand. The man was speaking again in that language Yuuri didn’t understand.

Yuuri bit his lip and looked at the shadow slowly getting closer and the fog disappeared slowly.

Yuuri gasped. In front of him was probably the most beautiful man he ever saw in his life. He was tall, with soft silver hair and a pair of ocean blue eyes that looked straight to Yuuri’s eyes. The man said something again, but Yuuri was too enthralled to comprehend what the man was saying. Yuuri’s gaze got lower to the perfectly sculpted abs and the smooth pale skin, and to—

Fuck, he was naked!

Yuuri was blushing bright red, trying to apologize, but his brain already short-circuited to work properly and formed any word. The beautiful naked man only got closer to him, still saying something in a low voice (why did his voice had to sound so sexy?!), and lifted his hand to touch Yuuri’s face.

“Wha—?!” before Yuuri could say anything, there was a flash of light and Yuuri screamed when he felt something being wrenched open in his head. It was only a few seconds, but it felt longer for Yuuri. The man finally retracted his hands and caught Yuuri gently when he slumped into the water.

Yuuri was panting heavily as he tried to stay awake. But his head hurt so bad right now, he just wanted to close his eyes for a while.

The last thing he remembered was that voice whispered gently in his ear,

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty. You can sleep, for now…”

 _Huh… he was speaking Japanese…_  Yuuri’s muddled thought mused until he felt his strength leaving his body, and he welcomed the sleep.  

 


	2. Yuuri Became the Demon King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri met the Royal siblings, being told he was the Demon King, and got engaged... all in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the first chapter was too short and I feel bad about it, I post the second chapter now... Not Beta read.
> 
> Tell me what do you think! Comments and kudos help me write faster~

Yuuri was a normal 16 years old who loved figure skating. And Yuuri just had a dream about a beautiful naked man in hot spring. He guessed it was normal for a 16 years-old to dream about naked man in hot spring, right? The man was so beautiful and his voice was so sexy, Yuuri’s sleepy brain provided. He slowly stirred awake, but he didn’t want to open his eyes yet. He was so comfortable and warm, and the bed he was sleeping on might be the softest bed he ever felt.

And the bed smelled nice too. Yuuri wanted to marry this bed.

Slowly, his mind started to function properly, and Yuuri knew he no longer could let himself asleep. He woke up slowly, and his eyes met the sight of lavish four poster bed. Since when did his room have this fancy bed? Hell, this bed might be even bigger than Yuuri’s room in his home! He pushed himself up and remembering what had happened to him. Yeah, hot spring and naked man… Must be a dream… Maybe Yuuri hit his head too hard on the ice when he practiced the quad salchow. But it didn’t explain how he could wake up on the fancy four posters bed instead of hospital room.

Yuuri rubbed his head. It still pounding slightly from the headache, but he guessed, sleep made it better. He looked around the room in astonishment. The room was huge, with smooth marble floor and soft rug around the bed. Everything in this room screamed luxury; the high ceiling, the crafting on the furniture; even the curtains seemed to be high class. Suddenly, Yuuri felt scared. He woke up in a weird place. He was supposed to be in the ice skating rink right now, or maybe he was supposed to be in a hospital bed because he might hit his head when he fell down. Yuuri took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hoping when he opened it he would be back in the rink. Or at least in his own room.

When he opened them, nothing changed. He was still in this foreign room. He should find out where he was right now, Yuuri’s eyes swept to the tall French windows that had their curtains closed. Slowly, Yuuri climbed off the bed until he realized something.

He was naked.

Except for the small black underwear that somehow looked a lot like tiny Speedo.

What the hell?! Yuuri was screaming loudly and quickly checking over his body to make sure he wasn’t raped or something in his sleep.

Why? What happened? Where the hell was this place and why Yuuri was here?

“Your Majesty, are you okay?!”

The door burst open and Yuuri screamed louder. Without thinking he pulled the blanket from the bed and wrapped himself in it to cover his body. Yuuri was blushing bright red when he saw a young man with tanned skin and dark hair stood in the door way, looking all worried.

“Wha—? Who—?” Yuuri tried to speak up, but he was still in shock to form a proper word.

“Your Majesty…? Your Majesty, it’s okay. You’re safe,” the young man said to calm Yuuri down. “My name is Phichit Chulanont, I’m the Captain of the Royal Guards,” he introduced himself.

“Captain… of what?” Yuuri frowned in confusion, he was backing away from this man until his back hit the wall.

“Of the Royal Guards, Your Majesty,” Phichit said, this time slower. “You are now in Akatsuki Castle of Yu-topia Kingdom,” Phichit tried to explain.

“What-Castle of what-kingdom…?” Yuuri got even more confused. He must had hit his head harder than he thought.

“Akatsuki Castle of Yu-topia Kingdom,” Phichit repeated it patiently. “You have been unconscious for a day, Your Majesty. His Highness Prince Viktor found you in the hot spring, and he said you were just arrived from another world. You were speaking in other language, so Prince Viktor did something to your head to make you understand the language we use, Your Majesty,” Phichit continued to explain.

All the information just flew over Yuuri’s head right now. Where was this Yu-topia Kingdom, exactly? How did he get here? Who was Prince Viktor? What did they do to his head? Yuuri wanted to pull his hair out. He needed some explanation right now! And this Phichit didn’t seem to help a lot. Why did they even call him ‘Your Majesty’?

“Your Majesty, do you need me to bring Prince Viktor here?” Phichit asked slowly, he looked genuinely worried. He took a step closer, but Yuuri scooted to the side, keeping the distance. “Your Majesty, please let me help you. I will not harm you, I swear,” Phichit said softly.

Yuuri looked at Phichit, trying to determine whether he should trust him or not. In the end, Yuuri would need more information, and if letting this armor clad man helped him, then Yuuri would do it. Finally Yuuri nodded as Phichit stepped closer. The red and gold armor he wore clinked softly along his movements as he stepped closer to Yuuri. Carefully, Phichit led Yuuri back to the bed and let Yuuri sat down to calm himself.

“Would you like me to fetch you some clothes, Your Majesty?” Phichit asked.

“Oh… yeah… sure…” Yuuri nodded, still in a daze. Phichit left the room to let Yuuri returned to his panicking. What was that? Why was that guy wearing armor? And… was that a sword Yuuri saw on his hip?

He just got thrown in a strange place wearing nothing but suspicious black Speedo under a blanket. He didn’t know where his clothes were, and without clothes, there was no way he could escape this place. He hoped Phichit came back soon with something for him to wear. There was a soft knock on the door.

“Y-Yes?” Yuuri answered. “Come in.”

The door opened and Phichit returned to the room, followed by a boy, younger than Yuuri by two or three years with blond hair and red streak on his bangs.

“Your Majesty, this is Kenjirou Minami. He would be your manservant and helped with your daily necessities,” Phichit introduced the boy. Minami bowed down politely to Yuuri. “Kenjirou already has your clothes dried. Also, I would like to inform you, High Priest Feltsman and the Royal family would like to meet you after you’re ready, Your Majesty.”

“Royal family… as in King, and Queen, and Prince, and Princess…?” Yuuri asked slowly.

Phichit tilted his head slightly, but he nodded politely. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Yuuri sighed. He still confused, but right now, clothes were his top priority. He got up from the bed, still wrapped up in the blanket, and took the clothes from Kenjirou. Yuuri had saw the fancy screen in one corner of the room, so he went behind it to put on his clothes. Kenjirou followed him along, but Yuuri quickly told him to go away.

“I can dress myself!” Yuuri protested and let Kenjirou and Phichit waited for him from behind the screen. Yuuri huffed and put on his dark blue long sleeved T-shirt he was wearing for practice before and the black pants. They even also washed his black gloves and socks which Yuuri put in his pocket and he put on the socks until he realized he didn’t have shoes. He didn’t even see his skates.

“Excuse me; you didn’t happen to see my skates?” Yuuri asked as he walked out from behind the screen.

“Skates? Oh, you mean your weapons?” Phichit asked.

“Weapons?” Yuuri frowned.

“The shoes with blades under it? It’s a very interesting choice of weapons, Your Majesty. I never seen anything quite like that before,” Phichit commented. “Are these weapons common in the other world?” Phichit retrieved Yuuri’s skates from the shelves beside the door.

“Uh… they’re not weapons…” Yuuri said slowly, but he took his precious skates from Phichit. “They’re used for sport.”

“Aren’t all weapons can be used for sport? Like archery and swords…” Phichit tilted his head in confusion.

“Uhm… different type of sport,” Yuuri mumbled and sat his skates aside. “But I might need a normal shoes,” Yuuri flushed slightly, feeling bad for being too demanding. But there was no way he would meet some Royal Family only wearing socks. His T-shirt and training pants were bad enough already.

“Don’t worry about that, Your Majesty!” Minami said quickly and ran out of the room to get some shoes and returned quickly with a pair of boots. Yuuri thanked him quietly, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the whole ‘Your Majesty’s stuffs here. He put on the boots, they were a bit bigger for his feet but Yuuri wouldn’t complain.

“If you’re ready, Your Majesty, please follow me,” Phichit said as he led Yuuri out of the room towards a large corridor. Yuuri’s eyes were widened in wonder when he saw it. It reminded Yuuri of the castles he saw in the movies or read in books. Where the heck was he right now? Despite his blond hair, Minami looked Japanese (and his name sounded like Japanese too), and Phichit looked like someone with South-east Asian descent (Thai perhaps?), and this castle looked pretty European.

Was this Disneyland?

Even the thought of it made Yuuri snorted at the ridiculousness. Definitely not Disneyland. The corridor was long, and Yuuri used the time to observe his surroundings. On the wall there were various paintings and portraits, some shields and swords, and armors lined up as decoration. The hallway met the open court with garden of flowers in the middle of it. Yuuri smiled at the sheer beauty of the garden.

They didn’t stop and keep walking until they arrived at the large wooden door with intricate carvings on it. Phichit knocked politely before he opened the door and stood aside to let Yuuri in. Yuuri was so nervous, he could feel his palm got sweaty and he regretted for not put on his gloves.

The room was just as luxurious as any other rooms in this place (Yuuri could easily guess it since he was in a fucking castle), and in the middle of it was a table with three people sitting around it.

The first one Yuuri noticed was a middle-age man with gruff appearance and permanent frowny face. Beside the man, was a young boy, probably around Yuuri’s age with beautiful platinum blond hair that fell beautifully covering the right side of his face and forest green eyes. Across him was…

Oh no.

It was the beautiful naked man he saw in the hot spring.

Yuuri was blushing when he remembered what happened before, and he tried to avoid the other’s gaze by looking at everything except him.

“Your Majesty,” the older male stood up from his seat and bowed politely to Yuuri. The pretty blond and the naked man (Yuuri seriously had to find other nick name for him. He couldn’t keep calling him ‘the naked man’ in his head when he was fully clothed right now) also stood up and bowed gracefully.

Yuuri stood there awkwardly and decided to bow as well like a well-mannered Japanese he was. The naked man (seriously, Yuuri) quickly walked up to Yuuri and ushered him closer to the table. He pulled out a chair for Yuuri and let Yuuri sat down before everyone else around the table was also sat after him.

“Uh… I’m not quite sure…” Yuuri looked around nervously.

“About why you’re here?” the grumpy man said.

“Yeah,” Yuuri nodded slowly.

“I might be able to answer that question. But first, let me introduced myself and these boys. I’m Yakov Feltsman, High Priest and High Chancellor of the Court. This is Prince Viktor Nikiforov, the oldest son of the late Queen, and Prince Viktor’s little brother, Prince Yuri Plisetsky,” the man waved his hand at the naked man (he got a name now, Yuuri) and the pretty boy.

“Uhm… Hi… I’m Katsuki Yuuri…” Yuuri introduced himself, suddenly felt awkward. Princes? Like real Princes?! His inner self screamed in agony.

“We already met yesterday in the hot spring!” Viktor smiled brightly, Yuuri might need sunglasses to protect his eyes from the sheer brightness. “I unlocked the demon part of his brain so he could understand our language,” Viktor explained to Yakov.

Yakov only nodded and turned his attention to Yuuri. “You must have a lot of questions right now.”

“Yes. First, I would like to know, where am I?” Yuuri asked. “The last thing I remembered I was in the ice skating rink, and then suddenly I found myself in some hot spring and passed out to be awake in a bedroom that wasn’t mine…”

“Of course. Right now, you are in Akatsuki Castle of the Yu-topia Kingdom,” Yakov answered.

“And where exactly is this Kingdom?” Yuuri frowned. “Europe? Africa?”

“None of the above. This place is in a different world from where you come from,” Yakov said.

“Different world?”

“Yes.”

“As is another dimension or something?”

“Yes.”

…

…

…

“You’re joking, right?” Yuuri asked.

“No, I don’t. You came here from a different world,” Yakov said it firmly. “Yu-topia is the largest Demon Kingdom in this world and the most advanced on technology and arts. Akatsuki is the Capital of Yu-topia, and this Castle is the main house for the Yu-topia Royal Family.”

“Huh…” that was the only thing Yuuri could say. “Wait, you said Demon Kingdom?”

“Yes,” Yakov nodded. “The kingdom where Demons can live in peace without being bothered by humans.”

Wait… wait… was this real? This must had been a dream, right? The talk about castle and demon kingdom and all that… But then again, this must be a very elaborated dream Yuuri ever had. So many details…

“So you’re saying…?” Yuuri tried again.

“That this is the kingdom of the demon race? Yes. Most of the citizens of Yu-topia are of Demon race, but some others are humans that seek for our protection. Most of them are usually got driven away from their village in human territory because they have some ties in with Demons. For hundreds of years, the relationship between Demons and humans are not smooth in a way. The human kingdoms had been trying to take over the Demons territories into their hands. Only a few years ago, the late Demon Queen had passed away due to an illness,” Yakov said. The mood in the room shifted into something more solemn. “Until 17 years ago, I received the news from the First King that a new King of Yu-topia will be born in the other world. He will be the reincarnation of the First King, and Katsuki Yuuri, you are the 27th King of Yu-topia Kingdom.”

“Wait, wait… hold on a minute! Let me take the news first!” Yuuri said, panic started to bloom in his mind. “You were saying we’re in a demon kingdom? And that you all, are Demons?”

“Yes,” Yakov answered. From his tone, Yuuri realized Yakov had gotten annoyed by now.

“Okay,” Yuuri took a deep breath. “So, the late Demon Queen has passed away a few years ago… and the new Demon King has been born in the other world— _my_ world…” Yuuri tried to summarize. “And that Demon King would be… _me_?” Yuuri’s frown was getting deeper.

What in the world…?!

“Yes, to put it simply,” Yakov nodded.

“Let me… let me think…” Yuuri rubbed his head that was started to get hurt. What the hell was happening? What was this all about? Demon King? Him? Yuuri was just a teenager who loved ice skating and preparing for his senior debut next year… He couldn’t be…

“I can’t be… a Demon King…” Yuuri said slowly. “I mean… I’m not even a demon… I’m human…” he mumbled.

Yuri Plisetsky snorted and mumbled something under his breath that Yuuri couldn’t quite catch, but Yakov and Viktor threw the young boy a pair of death glares.

“You might be raised among humans, but you are a full-blooded demon,” Yakov said.

“But… But I’m not…!” Yuuri took a deep breath. “Y-you said… Prince Viktor and Prince Yuri here are the sons of the late Demon Queen, right…? Why can’t they be the King…? I mean, they’re princes… and the descendants of the Demon Queen…” Yuuri tried to reason. He just wanted to wake up from this dream.

“They cannot be the Demon King. Only the chosen one can be the Demon King. The First King had appointed you, his reincarnation, as the next ruler of Yu-topia. It is your destiny,” Yakov’s voice were firm and steady.

“But… I can’t…!”

“Oh, fuck it, SHUT UP!” the blond prince finally lost his patience. “Stop being such a wimp!! Do you think we want some lowlife like you to be our King?! My brother is better suited for that role than your pathetic excuse of demon! Hell, even I’m better suited as a King than you!” Prince Yuri pulled at Yuuri’s collar roughly. “So, shut up and just accept it, you pig!!”

Yuuri was frozen in fear at the sudden outburst from Prince Yuri, he couldn’t move. He saw Prince Viktor moved from his seat and gently pried Prince Yuri’s hand away from Yuuri.

“Yura, that’s enough,” Prince Viktor said gently yet his voice was firm. “You shouldn’t be disrespectful to King Yuuri.”

“But he’s a wimp—!” Prince Yuri protested.

“Yura!” this time it was Yakov who gave the warning.

Prince Yuri clicked his tongue in anger and sat back down, clenching his fists tightly and glared visciously at Yuuri.

“I’m sorry, for the way my little brother acted, Your Majesty,” Prince Viktor said softly and turned to Yuuri. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Prince Viktor stepped closer, hands reaching out to touch Yuuri’s neck and face gently. He was leaning closer to check on Yuuri and making sure he was alright. He was too close… too close… too close… NO!

Yuuri’s brain stopped working properly and without thinking, Yuuri slapped Viktor’s cheek, hard.

Everyone was frozen in the room. Yuuri could feel his right palm was hot from the slap. Prince Viktor’s face was still turned away from the force Yuuri put behind his slap, neither Yakov nor Prince Yuri said anything. They just stood there, and gaped at the sight of Yuuri slapping their Prince. Even Phichit and Kenjirou, who were standing a bit further were gaping in shock.

“Y-Your Majesty… Please… take it back…” Yakov was the first one to recover from the shock.

“No! H-he was standing too close…!” Yuuri stepped away slowly.

“Your Majesty—“ Yakov tried again.

“NO!” Yuuri was trembling slightly, clutching his hand to his chest. Too close… too close…

Yakov sighed. “Are you sure…?”

“Y-yes…” Yuuri mumbled. He was surprised. He never liked having his personal space intruded like that without his permission. His first instinct was always self-defense by punching, slapping, or kicking. Prince Viktor should have known better than invading people’s spaces like that. Especially Yuuri’s.

Yakov sighed and nodded. “It’s settled then,” he said slowly. “Your Majesty, you are now officially engaged to Prince Viktor Nikiforov of Yu-topia as your proposal are being witnessed by four people; Prince Yuri Plisetsky, Captain Phichit Chulanont, Kenjirou Minami, and myself the High Priest Yakov Feltsman.”

Yuuri blinked in confusion.

“I… what…?” he looked at Yakov and then at Prince Viktor who was now blushing and rubbing his left cheek, that Yuuri just slapped, gently. “What?” Yuuri frowned.

“You are engaged. Prince Viktor is now your fiancé,” Yakov said simply.

“H-how…?” Yuuri looked at Prince Viktor and Yakov back and forth.

“By slapping someone’s left cheek in front of witnesses, it is a form of marriage proposal according to Yu-topian’s custom,” Yakov explained. “And the witness had confirmed the proposal, so it is official.”

“What…? Wait…! Wait…! I didn’t know that…! Prince Viktor…?” Yuuri looked up at the taller male, begging him silently for his help.

“Prince Viktor also had accepted your marriage proposal by rubbing the slapped cheek three times counter-clock wise,” Yakov confirmed.

Yuuri gasped sharply and looked up to Prince Viktor who was now smiling stupidly with his cheek still red from Yuuri’s slap. It looked painful, but Prince Viktor looked so happy right now. Yuuri rubbed his forehead.

“Why do you even accept it?” he groaned in frustration.

Viktor blinked and smiled sweetly at Yuuri. “How can I refuse a marriage proposal from my King?” he asked innocently. “Especially when the King is adorable like you, Your Majesty.”

Oh, fuck. What did he get himself into? First he got thrown into another world, then he was told that he was a Demon King, and now he suddenly got engaged to the beautiful man he just saw naked yesterday. How much could his life changed in 24-hours?!

“This is ridiculous! I cannot accept this!” Prince Yuri stood up from his chair angrily. “I cannot accept you as the Demon King!” the blond prince said angrily and threw his leather gloves at Yuuri’s face and they fell down on the floor.

Out of instinct, Yuuri bent down to pick them up before anyone could stop him.

“Your Majesty!”

“King Yuuri!”

Yuuri blinked in confusion with the leather gloves in his hands. He looked to Prince Yuri who already smiled viciously at Yuuri. Yuuri couldn’t help but feel the shiver ran down his spine from that smile. But seeing everyone went paler, Yuuri looked around.

“Eh? What…?” Yuuri asked slowly.

“Your Majesty, picking up the gloves that were just thrown at you from the ground means you are accepting the challenge for duel according to Yu-topian custom,” Yakov explained. The older man could already felt the headache forming.

“WHAT?!” Yuuri looked at Prince Yuri who was now smirking triumphantly.

“I’ll give you one week to prepare, pig,” he said smugly and left the room.

“What… what did I just get myself into…?” Yuuri whimpered and slumped down on the table. He felt like crying now.

Damn this place and their weird customs!

 

 


End file.
